Cruisin'
by tsutsuji
Summary: Kyousuke never got to be a typical horny teenager. Mira doesn't really mind letting him make up for lost youth.


**Title: Cruisin'**

Author: Tsutsuji

Fandom: Papa to Kiss in the Dark

2nd fic posted for Kink Bingo 2012

Kink: Vehicular, with additional elements of Ageplay and Historical Roleplay

Content Notes: incest between father (technically uncle) and son; Mira is 16 and Kyousuke is 25. No other content notes apply.

Summary: Kyousuke never got to be a typical horny teenager. Mira doesn't really mind him making up for his lost youth.

* * *

Mira thought later that he should have seen this coming. Kyousuke's offer of a "nice dinner out" being burgers, fries and shakes at a nostalgic, American-style drive-in burger joint should have tipped him off. Not that he had any complaints about the casual meal, eaten in the relative privacy of Kyousuke's car. Better than going to a restaurant, where, inevitably, Kyousuke would be accosted by some of his adoring fans, and Mira would spend at least half of the meal watching him flirt back at them.

No, sitting in the parking lot and eating messy burgers in the car together was much better, thank you very much.

Of course, that was only the beginning of Kyousuke's idea of a dinner date, but Mira still wasn't too suspicious when he drove up into the hills instead of going home afterward, not even when he turned off the road and parked in a secluded spot hidden from the road by a line of trees. The soft, sultry music Kyousuke punched up on the car stereo should have been the final clue, but Mira was too distracted by the view to notice it just then.

They were sitting in a tiny clearing at the top of a bluff. Beyond and below this little parking area, the city stretched out across the plain, a criss-crossed grid of streets and houses, train tracks and canals. Its many lights were just coming on, twinkling like landed stars in the early evening dusk. The mountains beyond looked blue in the twilight, draped with mist here and there where it had rained earlier that day. Above it all, a few early stars gleamed in a sapphire blue sky.

As they watched, the sun dropped to the western horizon, spreading golden fire across the sky that lingered after the sun itself had disappeared.

It was a sight worth stopping for, Mira thought, and he stared out at the view with a soft "ooh" of appreciation. He heard Kyousuke hum, a pleased little "told you so!" sound of agreement. Kyousuke really hadn't given any such hint of where they were going, but at least now Mira knew why they hadn't gone right home after the meal.

He pulled his gaze away from the sight, planning to ask Kyousuke how he'd ever found such a lovely place. Kyousuke, he discovered, was not even looking at the view that had made him almost breathless. He was gazing down, just as rapturously, at Mira.

For a moment, Mira was captivated only by the sight of his papa's blue eyes gazing down at him, his handsome face, and the entranced smile looming closer to him. He almost let out another sigh of even greater appreciation than he had for the lovely view. Why did his papa have to be so irresistibly attractive?

Kyousuke leaned across from the driver's seat and touched Mira's hair, then let his hand drift down to his shoulder and lightly along his arm.

"The most beautiful view in the world," he said in a rapturous whisper.

Apparently he wasn't talking about the twinkling city lights spread out below their vantage point.

Mira felt his breath catch. Pleasant shivers ran up his arm from the light touch, and his face grew warm. His heart sped up a little as Kyousuke twisted sideways in his seat, slipping out of his seat belt so he could bend closer to Mira.

"Isn't it... romantic?" Kyousuke sighed.

_Oh yes, isn't it?_ Mira thought dreamily. He felt pulled toward Kyousuke, completely caught up in the romantic atmosphere. To enjoy a nice, private (if messy) dinner together, then to come to a lovely, scenic, secluded place like this and just sit here, alone together, and enjoy the view, with a smooth saxophone and some crooner's soft voice drifting out of the car speakers.

_It's like a real, old-fashioned date,_ he thought, feeling enchanted, and, not incidentally, a little aroused. It was hard not to be, with Kyousuke so close and looking at him like that.

Kyousuke slipped his hand down beside him to unfasten his seat belt, then he draped his arm along the back of the seat behind Mira, and reached across to touch his face with his other hand. Mira gazed up at him with his heart racing. His eyes fluttered, ready to close, and his lips parted, ready to be kissed. It was just like a romantic scene in one of Kyousuke's movies.

"My darling," Kyousuke murmured, with his face so close Mira could feel the warm breath on his cheek and smell his ridiculously sexy aftershave. "Your face is more beautiful to me than the loveliest sunset, and your eyes are more dazzling than the stars!"

Mira felt himself melt a little inside, as his body responded instinctively and quite predictably to Kyousuke's warm voice and the touch of his hand. And then... he remembered...

It was _exactly_ like a scene in one of Kyousuke's movies. Right down to the schmaltzy dialogue and the porno-movie background music.

He sighed and opened one eye, quirking an eyebrow at his ridiculously obvious papa.

"Can't you even come up with more original lines?" he muttered.

Kyousuke jerked backward as if stung. _Aha, caught in the act!_ Mira thought triumphantly. Then Kyousuke grinned again and leaned in closer, looming over him.

"Well, the critics did say that plot was pretty slow," he said. "Maybe I should rewrite the script and speed things up a little?"

He reached down and hit the control for Mira's seat. Mira realized a second later that he really should not have been surprised when Kyousuke suddenly flipped his seat back.

Eyebrows twitching, he just lay there flat on his back and glared up at Kyousuke's grinning face.

"This is from the script of that nostalgic movie about American teenagers, isn't it?" he said flatly.

"So unfriendly, Mira!" his papa pouted down at him. How he could look so innocent and so lecherous at the same time was always a wonder, Mira thought.

"I just thought we should see how American teenagers do it," Kyousuke said, like this was the most reasonable notion in the world. "I didn't get to try this when I was filming that movie!"

"That's because," Mira reminded him sharply-squirming in the confines of the flipped-back passenger seat when Kyousuke start to push his shirt up-"you were playing the-" he paused to catch his breath as Kyousuke bent low over him. When he went on a moment later, his tone of voice was rather more enthusiastic, though he was even more breathless than before. "Horny...young...schoolteacher..."

"Mmm," Kyousuke hummed against his belly, by way of agreement. Then he lifted his head to look Mira in the eye, while his hands slid down over Mira's bared skin, inching toward the waistband of his shorts.

"The _lonely_ young schoolteacher," Kyousuke corrected him, "who made the widowed young mother of the teenage girl student very... " He darted his tongue out to lick Mira's lips. Vanilla milkshake and a touch of salt lingered there. "Very happy!"

Mira squirmed in his seat again with a little whine. He couldn't really pretend it was a whine of protest.

"But not," he complained, when he could catch enough breath to do so, "not in the back seat of his... _ahhh_, Papa!"

Kyousuke chuckled. Mira's head cleared again, a little, just enough to realize that he'd been deliberately sidetracked. Kyousuke's tongue flicking at his nipples tended to do that to his brain.

"I know," Kyousuke sighed, long-suffering. "That's the point! I wanted to try it for myself. After all..."

He left the rest of that thought unspoken, and held Mira's gaze as he slid his hand down, lower on his hip, pushing the shorts down slowly, teasing with threat and promise. Mira wiggled again, though he didn't really have much wiggle room in this passenger seat.

He had to admit-to himself, anyway- that there was something exciting about doing this in the car. Something about getting away with doing it almost in public (although the car was hidden from view by the trees in the early evening dusk, so it wasn't nearly as public as that time in the park in broad daylight); something about how naughty it felt (as though every single thing they did together wasn't extremely naughty already). Something about being stuck there on his back, pinned down against the soft leather seat by Kyousuke's upper body and his arms, and Kyousuke's beautiful eyes staring down at him, watching every reaction. For a few seconds, all Mira could do was stare up at his grinning papa, breathing fast and hard.

That didn't mean he should let it be it _too_ easy for Kyousuke. He growled in protest and glared, and tried to get a knee up in between them, even though it was clearly pointless to act like he didn't want to play along. With the way Kyousuke was draped across him, his erection was about as obvious as that gear shift digging into Kyousuke's hip.

"After all," Kyousuke went on finally, his breath warm on Mira's face as he darted in for another kiss. "We haven't done it in a car before, have we?"

"Doesn't have to be a first time for everything," Mira muttered. "But it's okay, I understand!" He patted Kyousuke's cheek as if he was an indulged pet. "You mean _you_ never did it in a car back when you were really a horny teenager, so now you want make up for your lost youth. Poor old Papa!"

He was only teasing in order to slow Kyousuke down a little, not that it usually worked. This time, though, Kyousuke paused and looked up at him. Then he sighed quietly, and for a moment, seemed to look past him.

Mira worried that he'd hit some nerve. Had that role in a movie surrounded by pretty young teenage actors made him feel like he was really getting old?

"Kyousuke?" he said uncertainly.

Kyousuke poked his nose and smiled down at him fondly. Maybe a little lecherously too, still, but mostly fondly.

"When Mira's Papa was a teenage student, like the kids in that movie," Kyousuke said, "it was his job to keep little Mira safe. That meant always tucking his adorable little boy away in the back of the car, all safe and cozy in his cute little car seat!"

Mira blinked up at him. Images from that time came back to him suddenly, fleeting memories of riding in the back seat of the car, strapped snugly into his car seat, playing with his favorite toy. Memories of feeling entirely safe and secure, but always glad when they stopped so he didn't have to be stuck back there anymore, out of reach of Kyousuke.

Of course, his young (adoptive, as he now knew) father had not had time to go on romantic dates or sit staring at the sunset. Mira rarely thought about it, but once in a while he realized how much Kyousuke had given up to raise him, all while going to school and getting jobs as an actor, working hard to earn enough money to support both of them.

He caressed Kyousuke's cheek again. Then he threw his arms around Kyousuke's neck and pulled himself up to kiss him as sweetly as he could.

"Papa has always taken good care of me," he said. "So I suppose I should indulge your little teenage fantasies now and then!"

"Papa always will take good care of his darling Mira," Kyousuke said, very seriously. Then the lecherous gleam returned to his eyes. "Besides," he continued, getting both his hands up under Mira's shirt, "Mira is still a real teenager, so at least one of us will be getting the authentic experience of 'doing it' in a car!"

"I wasn't missing it," Mira grumbled, but he didn't try to push Kyousuke off when he started crawling over him again.

It was, Mira supposed, one of the few places they hadn't done it yet. They'd tried every room in the house, most of them plenty of times, and quite a few other locations he didn't dare think about at the moment.

Really, though, compared to some, this did not seem to be the most practical location for the activity Kyousuke clearly had in mind. He winced when Kyousuke banged his head on the low ceiling. Finally, after much grunting and a few choice curses at that center gear shift knob, Kyousuke wedged himself into the passenger seat on top of Mira. Then, with even more wriggling and muffled grunting from the both of them, he got his mouth down where he-and Mira too, by this time-wanted it.

Thought was derailed again and Mira cried out; then, out of habit, he clamped his hand over his mouth. Kyousuke helped by holding it there for him. He couldn't help it if his heavy panting breaths and whimpers were still loud enough to drown out the sexy sax music coming out of the car speakers.

"Shh, my darling! We have to be careful," Kyousuke whispered theatrically. "Horny teenagers don't want to be caught 'making out' in momma's car!"

Mira raised an _"oh, really?"_ eyebrow at him. He was pretty sure no one around would hear them; he could only dimly see the headlight beams from the occasional car passing by on the road beyond the trees. He didn't argue, though, and he was glad of those hands over his mouth when Kyousuke moved down again to do more wonderful things to him. Trying to be quiet did make it even more exciting (as they'd discovered in more than a few hotel rooms, not to mention that time in the park).

Somehow, the confined space, the lumpy support of the flipped-back car seat, the way the sounds of Kyousuke's mouth slurping on him hungrily and his own muffled cries resonated in the small space, and the slight rocking motion of the car as they moved...it was all...it was...

Okay, yeah, Mira thought hazily. Maybe there really was something to this whole teenagers-making-out-in-cars thing, after all.

He could do nothing but lay there, staring up at the ceiling of the passenger compartment that was so close behind Kyousuke's head, and twisting his fingers in Kyousuke's hair. The scent of arousal filled the enclosed space, mingling with the lingering odor of fast food and automobile upholstery. For a moment he entertained the thought of being one of those teenagers in Kyousuke's movie, one of those virile American teenage boys with his girlfriend going down on him...

No, no; all he wanted to think of was that handsome (and horny) young teacher his papa had played. That was _much_ better.

Soon after that, Kyousuke made him see stars and firecrackers, as he always did. Much awkward shuffling and muttered curses followed, mainly aimed at that center gear shift knob, but in the end, Mira thought it was worth it. He was pretty sure Kyousuke did, too, judging by the breathless way Kyousuke whined his name, and the way his body twitched and jerked up under him as he straddled Kyousuke's lap. For once he could be thankful he was so short; at least he didn't hit his head on the ceiling when Kyousuke arched up under him. Eventually they had the car rocking properly, and Kyousuke was moaning his name tangled up with "oh baby, yeah baby!"

Mira tried to remember the appropriate English slang from the movie, but all he could think to cry out in response was "Papa! _Kyousuke_!" as usual.

Afterward, they were both so limp and content that even the lumpy car seats felt perfectly comfortable. At least, Mira thought so, sprawled out as he was across Kyousuke, who was flat out on his back in the passenger seat.

Outside the steamy car windows, he could see a few twinkling lights, stars overhead and twinkling city lights below. He sighed, thoroughly content. The music had faded to a gentle crooning, accompanied by the sleepy chirp of crickets. Even if it was a corny scene from a movie script, it was still one of the most romantic dates they'd ever had.

Sometime later, after all the lights in the city were full ablaze and the last streaks of twilight had faded from the western horizon, they got themselves disentangled, pulled clothes back into place, and settled into their own seats. Kyousuke started the car, but he didn't drive off right away. He paused to take one last look at the view, breathed in deeply and let out a satisfied sigh.

Mira wrinkled his nose. The interior of the car rather reeked now of fast food wrappers and damp car automobile upholstery and sex. He cracked the window open to let in some of the fresh night air, but Kyousuke was smiling as he drove back onto the main road.

"Now I'll get to think of Mira when I drive to work in the morning!" he said.

Mira rolled his eyes. "Horny pervert papa!" he muttered.

He let his head roll to the side, eyes half closed, as they headed for home. The scent of Kyousuke's sweat and aftershave clung to the passenger seat, evoking feelings of both contented safety and naughty pleasure. Secretly, Mira hoped Kyousuke wasn't going to have the car cleaned anytime soon.

_~~ The end ~~_


End file.
